


veni, vici

by ErinNovelist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinNovelist/pseuds/ErinNovelist
Summary: Drabble collection featuring Haikyuu!! characters and ships wherein they conquer the vagaries of life, love, and volleyball.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

> **Prompt:** haikyuu!! + kagehina (Post-Time Skip)

The Adlers lose to the Black Jackals in a surprising turn of events that sports journalists and newscasters will be talking about for weeks to come—until they meet up in the next tournament later on in the season. Hinata is swept up in the excitement that comes with victory, something that he’s not well-acquainted with quite yet, especially in a professional volleyball league.

Back in Brazil, winning meant drinks at the bar on the boardwalk with your opponents, but V-League means izakaya with teammates as they relive the glory days from high school and glory plays from the high stakes game today. It’s a different atmosphere with a lot more alcohol because indoor volleyball team is six compared to the two in beach, which means more people to buy rounds.

Hinata finds himself leaning drunkenly against Kageyama, who hasn’t even touched his second drink that night, while the spiker is well through his fourth. He stares up at the dark eyes and can’t help but smile. “You didn’t tell me it felt like this,” he teases softly, words slurring slightly. 

“What does?” Kageyama asks, his somber smile reminding Hinata of lanterns in the dark. He has a strong arm around Hinata’s shoulders as they sit in a booth, calloused fingers tapping out a nameless rhythm against the thin skin of his collarbone. 

“Winning.”

Here, Kageyama laughs, something bright and airy, which isn’t something Hinata would ever equate with him. “Like alcohol and loud music?”

“No, like… _bwah_ and _gah_!” Hinata’s hands snap open, palms wide in front of the setter’s face, startling him. “Like fireworks!”

Kageyama shakes his head. “Winning doesn’t feel like fireworks to me, so I wouldn’t know.” 

Hinata furrows his brow, not understanding. “Then what makes you feel like fireworks?” 

He presses his lips in a thin line and shrugs. “I don’t know. Things like… hitting an ace or a play that gets through. I feel fireworks when I get something I really want.”

Hinata seems to ponder his words for a short moment, and then a bright smile overwhelms his expression like a star going supernova. He leans forward into Kageyama’s space, cradles his face between calloused fingers, and presses a quick but firm kiss against his lips. The izakaya blurs around him, like Kageyama is the one drunk, as he gasps brokenly at Hinata. 

“There!” the spiker states proudly. “Did that make you feel like fireworks?”

Kageyama doesn’t respond. Instead, he ducks his head and kisses Hinata back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Iwaoi alien hunters

> **Prompt** : Iwaoi alien hunters

The tent opening flaps close with a sharp _thwap_. 

Iwaizumi startles awake, foggy mind trying to figure out what’s going and catch up to what he’s seeing. Above him, through the thin blue fabric of the tent, there’s a bright light. He props himself up onto his elbows, casts a quick glance over to check on Oikawa, only to find his sleeping bag empty and his partner nowhere in sight. 

“God damn it,” Iwaizumi grumbles as he scrambles out of his own sleeping bag. He grabs a pair of basketball shorts and fumbles into them, all the while keeping a sharp ear out for Oikawa and his antics. 

Outside, he can hear the scramble of someone around their camp site, the clicking of a camera, and heavy breathing of a man lost in awestruck. He’s not sure what’s going on—is almost sure he doesn’t want to know—but when he had agreed to go alien hunting with Oikawa, he figures he was signing up for the unexpected.

“What the fuck are you do—?” Iwaizumi calls out as he steps out of the tent, and the rest of his sentence is lost to a breathless huff. 

Oikawa stands next to him, his brilliant smile and excited eyes backlit by the eerie glow of some… _ship_ idly circling in the sky above them. The wind from its engine stirs life in the forest around them, branches waves and leaves fluttering as if they’re caught in a vortex.

“Iwa-chan, look,” he says, voice soft and raspy, and points at the ship—like Iwaizumi can’t see it.

Truth, Iwaizumi just wants to go back to fucking sleep and continue to live in denial. He’s been doing well so far, letting Oikawa obsess about aliens on a short leash, but the whole time he lets his own skepticism sink into their discussions. It drives Oikawa up a wall, and as a result, Iwaizumi gets to see that stupid (sweet) pout on his lips, get caught in heated make outs, and sometimes messy make-up sex.

But now all Iwaizumi can do is stare up at the UFO and sigh.

Because now Oikawa is going to be fucking unbearable. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sweet sakuhina

> **Prompt** : sweet sakuhina 

“Come on!” Hinata’s voice reverberates through the locker room, quick and explosive, like a bullet. “Just one kiss, Omi-kun!”

Sakusa Kiyoomi glares at him over his face mask, dark eyes glinting fiercely under the fluorescent lighting. Even though they’ve been dating for a month now, Hinata still has trouble deciphering Sakusa’s desire from his death threats; both glares have that faint hint of madness and fire in them. Still, he can’t help but ask for a kiss, especially now after they’re both shower-damp and in clean clothes that smell like Sakusa’s citrus fabric softener.

“We’re in a locker room,” Sakusa says in response, and his gaze hardens. But Hinata can see the faint pink that dusts the tip of his cheekbones—he wants it too. “Anyone could walk in.”

“What’s wrong with that?” The whole team already knows they’re dating. Besides, Hinata isn’t one to be quiet about the things that matter to him, much like Bokuto can’t stop his smiles or Atsumu can’t stifle his sarcasm. Right now, all that matters is that Sakusa and Hinata are together, alone, and Hinata might be a little bit in love with him.

Sakusa pauses, trying to scramble together a coherent thought, but Hinata doesn’t give him much room to think. He reaches out with hesitant hands to tangle his fingers in the oversized black jacket that his boyfriend favors, and tugs Sakusa just a tad bit closer. He looks up at him, where his damp black curls are plastered to his forehead, water dripping in soft _plip-plops_ on the floor, and Hinata feels his heart swell in his chest.

Sakusa looks so beautiful.

With a soft sigh, Sakusa finally relents. “One,” he says, like a warning. 

Hinata’s grin lights up like a Japanese sunrise. He waits no time in surging forward and placing his lips over Sakusa’s face-mask covered ones, startling the spiker who had been trying to reach up to remove it. They stand there together, lip-locked and happy, until Hinata pulls away and bounds to his duffle bag.

“See you outside!” he calls over his shoulder and rushes out of the locker room.

Face burning, Sakusa presses trembling fingers over his lips and stares at the space Hinata once occupied, and then he sighs. 

He needs a new face mask.


End file.
